Best Kept Secret
by BrightSide of Nowhere
Summary: Hermione is Hogwarts best kept secret. Malfoy finds this out. In a twist of something that can only be described as fate, Hermione and Malfoy’s seemingly hatefilled relationship takes a twist that neither can explain and one that either can or wants to fi


Title: Hate and Love

Summary: Hermione is Hogwarts best kept secret. Malfoy finds this out. In a twist of something that can only be described as fate, Hermione and Malfoy's seemingly hate-filled relationship takes a twist that neither can explain and one that either can or wants to fight.

Warnings: Sex. Character Death but no details.

A/N: With no explanation as to where this came from, I can only tell you that I enjoy trying to capture what hate can lead to and the fact that love has no boundaries.

-x-

Next to her, the closet thing that I've ever had to someone really feeling anything for me other then hate and lust was myself. I didn't say that she didn't hate me, Merlin knows she does. But there's a certain passion in her hate the borders on something far more dangerous then hate. Hating me is easy, I am the son of a murderous Death Eater and I'm a total bastard. Hating me is second nature to everyone around me, right after they get done pitying me. But loving me, even liking me, is dangerous. I wish I could warn her that she is playing with fire, but I can't. I want too much to burn her.

-x-

He is the only person in the school that doesn't admire my intellect, purely based on the fact that I beat him at everything intellectual even if it's only by mere points. I used to think he hated me for my blood line, since his father was a known Death Eater, but he didn't. Only time would prove that he despised his father, Voldemort, and their beliefs so much that he was willing to switch sides. Don't get me wrong, I hate him. There was the normal pity that came from knowing that he had is father's reputation to live out of, but then the hate just came. It was that passionate, blind hatred for someone. It made me curse him with my tongue, and wish that it could be my wand.

-x-

Sitting in class, the only thrill that I can hope to come is that she will mess up. It's fun to think that she will slip one day. Actually, in my all honesty, I wish one day she would just wake up and remove that shell that's been keeping her back. The innocent look on her isn't one that I care to see, although it's because I care to remove it from her; one piece of clothing at a time. I'm not insane, I hate the bitch. Not because she's a mudblood, but because she is better than me intellectually. But despite hating her, I'm only one man. And she's not that hard on the eyes, rather she's very nice to stare at. She tamed that bushy head of hair, now it lays in soft curls down her back. She grew into her figure, she had delicate curves. It wasn't like I was the only male in Hogwarts that had noticed how she had grown. The morons that she hung out with had noticed too, although Harry had Ginny to occupy his time, Ron was still drooling over her. Even some of the Slytherin boys started to talk about her. She was slowly becoming the most wanted girl in school, although she wouldn't take her head out of her books to realize it. Nor would she stare me in the eyes, or she might have seen the lust in them.

-x-

Girls talked about him like he was Merlin's gift to women. He was a fantastic kisser, a great lay, and hot. He didn't spread around school who he slept with, just kept notches in his headboard. Every girl that had spent the night with him had a number; most girls said they would never forget it. Intellectually, I was more mature then any of the other girls, and most guys with the exception of him. But sexually, I was naïve. Yes, I had dated Krum and we had kissed. But nothing went further than that, I had told him no. It wasn't that I was too good for him; I just didn't feel it with him. I could have been talking to a brick wall, rather than a human being. With me, your mind was the first thing that I saw in you, your looks came second. I couldn't sleep with you if I didn't think I could carry a conversation with you.

-x-

I was running in the hall, on my way to lunch, when I ran straight into her. "Watch where you are going Granger." I said, knowing that my tone was mean and cold.

"Don't you think that you should be the one watching it," Granger replied, cool and confident. "Seems to me that you are in a big hurry there, what did you loose one of your little fuck toys?"

Ouch. That was a blow straight to me, and to the women that I had been with. "No Granger, I think I just found her." I backed her against the wall, trapping her body with mine.

-x-

He trapped me against the wall and my sense of reason left me. All I could think about was how angry I was. "Fuck off Malfoy; you'd be dreaming if you think I'd touch you." I spat.

He smirked. _Bastard, _was my first thought. Then I thought about how cute it was. "Is that so Granger, why? Are you afraid I might loosen you up a bit?" He said in a low growl, his face inching closer to mine.

"I wouldn't do that," I warned, "I said no."

"But Granger," he was close now, right at my lips, "did you really mean it?" And without giving me a chance to explain he kissed me. I wanted to fight it; everything in my mind told me that I should fight it. But I couldn't, I couldn't break away. It felt so good, the way his soft lips were on mine. I felt his wet tongue flick my lips, begging for entrance. I should have pushed him away, instead I parted my lips. Our tongues dueled for control, each one of us wanting domination. Finally, I submitted to him and let his tongue control the kiss. He pressed up against me, my back scratching on the stone wall. I felt his erection against my hip. My breath was gone, I couldn't think. I just... felt helpless.

-x-

Once I knew that she felt how she made me, I knew that I would have her. I knew she hated me, but I knew that the passion behind her hate was the same as mine. It bordered on lust and maybe something deeper, and we needed each other in some sick way. I needed her; she was all that I seemed to think about. Didn't help any that every other guy talked about her. They all talked about the glimpses of her near-perfect body as she was swimming, or the way her breasts would raise when she raised her hand in class. I thought about the way she took jabs at me, always quick to come back at me with more venom than I had spewed. I thought about the way she cared so much about learning, about intellect. I thought about the way she looked when she read a book in the library, her hair hanging over her eyes as they scanned the book, taking in all the knowledge it could provide. Yes, I was slightly obsessed with her. Why, Merlin knows. She was a challenge, that was for certain. She was smart, and I was sick of twits with no brains. And gods was she beautiful. I broke away from her. "See what you do to me," I said in a low voice.

She eyes me with disbelief, "Doubt it," she said. "Most likely got in the way of your pursuit of some other no-brain with a nice body."

"Why have a no-brain with a nice body," I said with my trademark smirk, "when I can have a brain with a nice body?" Her eyes widened. "You can't tell me you don't honestly see all the looks that guys have been giving you, even dear old Ron and my Slytherin pals." She shook her head. "Gods, for a smart one you really don't pay attention. You are gorgeous Granger."

She looked like she was flattered, then she smacked me. "I'm not playing what ever sick game this is Malfoy, so just leave me alone."

I felt a little hurt, but I wouldn't let it show. She didn't believe me, worse was that it was all true. "Come on Granger, I was soft when I got here. You did this to me, you made me hard. You, with that mind and beautiful body. I've been fantasizing about you for months. Please, let me have a taste." I was begging, and Malfoy's didn't beg. I saw her eyes as she realized that. I had her now.

-x-

At first, I thought it was a really mean joke. Then I heard him beg, and I knew that he was serious. Malfoy's didn't beg, for anything! But, I was scared. I hated him, but I knew that I wanted him. Fantasizing about him was killing me, but I knew that he didn't know that. I wanted to let him have me. But, the rational part in my brain said, no. I hated Malfoy, and he hated me. Well, I thought that I hated him. Maybe the rational part of my brain had been fighting with my heart all these years. It would explain why I felt his presence when he walked into a room, the way my heart skipped a beat when he smirked, the way I looked for a reason to fight with him. Maybe, the hate that I had during the first four years had changed in my fifth year. "Come on Granger; let's go back to my room." He said.

I should have said no, but instead I just nodded my head. "Wait," I said as he turned to walk towards his private Head Boy room.

"Oh, don't be a tease Granger. I've reached the point of begging, what more can I do?" Malfoy said, his tone never straying from the coldness, but the want was there.

"It will be suspicious if we walk together, go ahead of me."

He looked at me with apprehension. "You'll leave," he said.

I walked over to him, took a look around, and then kissed him. I put as much passion and force into the kiss as I had, a kiss that he would likely never forget. Even if it was just like the kiss before, it was in the middle of the hall and not in some dark corner. I broke away and stared him in the eyes. "I want this too, otherwise I would have screamed along time ago." His eyes were filled with lust and I just smiled as he turned to saunter down the hall, the best he could with a hard on.

-x-

She was little minx, and I enjoyed every minute of it. She knew something about men that most women didn't, and that was how much they really did like a good chase. She walked slowly behind me, and I was waiting for five minutes in my room before she arrived. I watched her as she walked in. No doubt, the know-it-all Gryffindor was beautiful, and beautiful was a word that I rarely used for a girl. Hot, fuckable, nice; they were all words that couldn't begin to describe her. I wanted so bad to undress her, and I knew that I would. "Come here," I said to her, authority in my voice. She obeyed, walking over to the side of the bed. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of me. Flipping her over, I captured her lips with mine. She tasted good, like honey, and I wanted to deepen the kiss more and more. The more I kissed her, the more I wanted her. My erection was getting painfully hard, each kiss making me harder then before. "Gods Hermione," I whispered with what little breath I had.

"What?" She asked in a naïve, innocent tone.

I smiled, she must be self-conscious. I wondered how far Krum got. "You're amazing," I said. I debate editing what she did to me, not telling her. But something about her told me she would enjoy knowing. "You've made me harder from kissing you then any other girl has before. With each kiss, I want more."

Her eyes gleamed with lust and adoration, but there was that single spark of hatred still there. "You don't have to keep buttering me up Malfoy; I'm already in your bed."

I smirked, took her hand in mine, and guided to my erection. It was painfully pressed against my zipper, but I lead her hand to grab it gently. "I'm not buttering you up, nor am I lying." She blushed and I captured her lips again.

-x-

This was probably the most erotic thing that I had done, ever. I was hot and wet, I knew it. He turned me on by one kiss, more than I ever had for myself. His words were kind, but laced with sex and lust. His motions were slow and teasing, yet they felt so good. His lips broke away from mine as he trailed tiny kisses along my neck, before he stopped on a tender spot and bit down gently. He sucked the spot and I let a moan escape. He growled, "Mine" into my neck and I shuddered. "Malfoy," I said with a breathless and pleading voice, "please?"

"Tell me what you want Hermione, and I'll give it to you." He said, still tracing the kissed along my neck and unbuttoning my shirt.

"I want you to fuck me Malfoy." I said, surprised that I had the guts to say it.

He smirked on my neck, "Patience love, I'll get there soon." His touch was driving me insane, I needed him. He finished with my shirt and pulled it off with my robes, throwing them on the floor. I heard him breathe in sharply. Doubt that I was as beautiful underneath all the clothes then what he saw; I waited for him to kick me out with disgust. "Merlin you are amazing," he said in a low drawl. He hadn't said it to me, and it was the first time that I believe what he told me, causing me to think that all the times before weren't lies either. He unclasped my bra quickly, and then tossed it to the side. I gasped, unaware that he could make me feel so good.

-x-

Her breasts were every bit as amazing as we thought, and I wasn't surprised. Hermione Granger was slowly becoming Hogwarts, and my, greatest secret. I smirked before I captured one of her nipples in my mouth. She gasped as the new kind of pleasure hit her body like a tidal wave. I played with the other one with my fingers, making sure that both were equally stimulated. It wasn't that I was thinking that much; it was just natural to me to make sure I did everything to please her. I was pretty sure this was her first time, and unlike the other unlucky girls whose virginity I took, she was going to feel everything. She moaned, and the sound only fueled me more. I switched nipples, taking the already hard nub of her left breast into my mouth, while my hand moved to play with the one I had just left. Her hands went to my hair, were she tangled her fingers in it and pulled me closer. The other hand ran the length of my back, when I realized I was still dressed. She moaned as I pulled away and looked down at her. I kissed her and felt her fingers unbutton my shirt. She was fast and neat, no fumbling or mistakes. I was impressed, but didn't care much. She pushed the shirt off me, breaking away to trail light kisses on my chest. "Flip," was her only command. I did what I was told, and felt her sweet mouth on my neck. She kissed and nibbled her way up to my earlobe, where she took it in her mouth and sucked on it, tugging it slightly. It was too much for me, I wanted inside her now. I flipped her over again and grabbed my wand that sat on the nightstand. With one quick flick, we were both naked. I smirked.

-x-

I wasn't prepared for him to move down, his lips kissing a trail to my most private part. Again, the rational part of my brain told me to stop him, but my body quickly shut it up when he began to kiss my thighs lightly. He was teasing me; I could feel myself wanting him. "Please," I begged. I could practically see him smirk, and then I felt his tongue. My whole body shook as he licked right up my slit, a long and teasing taste. "Merlin," he said, "you taste like heaven." I smiled, but the compliment was the last thing on my mind. His mouth attacked my slit, flicking his tongue over my clit. I shuddered, the feeling was indescribable. He plunged one finger deep inside me, and I moaned in frustration. His began to pump in me, fast and deeper with each push. "Gods, you are tight," he whispered. His mouth went back to my sex, as he sucked on my clit.

A burning in the pit of my stomach started, and I felt him with more senses then I knew I had. Every part of my body was under his control. Finally, like a damn bursting, I came. "Oh.. gods... Draco!" I screamed his name and let the wave wash over me. It was only afterwards that I remembered I had said his first name.

-x-

She screamed my name, my first name. Until this point, it had been Malfoy. Something about hearing her name pass from her lips in ecstasy was amazing. I wanted to feel her lips on me, but I knew that she wouldn't know how. I moved to kiss her again, capturing her lips with mine. "Hermione..." I growled, "It's going to hurt."

"I know it," she said, "but Gods don't stop now." She begged.

I smiled, I hadn't planned on stopping. I positioned myself above her sex, then thrust into her fast and deep. She screamed out in pain as I broke through her maidenhead and tears fell down her cheek. I kissed away her tears. "Wait, the pain will go away." I said.

I wanted madly to move, but I knew that she had to get used to the pain first. It was killing me, and I didn't think she could sense it. "Move," she begged. I complied, thrusting into her at a slowly and steady pace. It was painful for her, the expression was written on her face, but gods she was good for me.

"Gods Granger, you're so good. Nice and tight, you're heaven," I said as I pumped into her. She moaned and her hips began to move with mine.

"Faster Malfoy," she begged.

I began to move faster, thrusting into her harder and deeper than before. She was moaning under me, the sound driving me insane. Her hands went to tangle in my hair, before she stared raking her nails on my back. I gasped; the feeling of it was amazing. No other girl had the guts to do it, thinking that it would hurt me. I enjoyed the pain and Hermione sensed it. She raked her nails harder and I shuddered as I felt the blood flow. I guess I was an inner sadist. She was tight and I couldn't hold out much longer. I thrust faster, moving my hand down to play with her clit. I wanted her to come with me, to have her scream my name when I screamed hers. She was close, so was I. Her walls tighten around me. "Gods, Draco... oh..." She screamed as she came. I came right there, when my named passed her lips again, screaming her name as I released my cum into her.

-x-

We both came, and he went to move. "Don't," I said. I didn't want him to pull out, not yet. I was still enjoying the fact that Draco Malfoy was inside me. I felt complete with him there and when he pulled out we would have to return to the way it was before.

After a few minutes he pulled out and lay beside me. "You were amazing," he said.

I looked over at him and kissed him lightly. "So were you," I said. He stared me in the eyes. "Don't worry Draco; I know more than to think this was anything more than sex."

He pulled my wrist and pulled me on top of his chest. He kissed me, a kiss that was filled with passion and lust. "It wasn't just sex Granger," he said with a smirk. "I still hate you..."

"But you love me at the same time?" I finished for him, sealing the way we felt for one another. He nodded. "Guess it goes without saying that I feel the same way."

"You aren't going to let this be the only time I get to shag you, are you?" Malfoy said. He was almost like a little child, begging his mommy to make more cookies. Almost, if there wasn't that look of lust in his eyes.

"No," I said, "but we can't tell anyone."

"I wasn't planning on it. You are Hogwarts best kept secret, and now you are mine." He said with a smile.

I laid my head on his chest, "you going to give me a number?" I asked, noticing the numerous notches on his headboard.

"Yeah," he said as he grabbed his wand and made another notch. It was bigger, wider, and deeper than the rest. "Number one." He said, before putting his arms around me.

I smiled, and then settled into his chest. "You are still a bastard." I said, although I knew that he was just right for me.

-x-

I smiled at her attempt to be mean. "You love me anyways." This wasn't going to be an easy relationship; Merlin knows I'm a bastard. But, she and I did love each other, in some sick and twisted way. And gods was she a great lay. She was beautiful, smart, feisty, passionate, almost as mean as I was, and fantastic in bed. I couldn't have wished for a more perfect woman.

-x-

The girl let the journal fall from her hands. "What on earth are you reading?" The strong voice of a man said behind her.

The young redheaded girl turned to her uncle. "It's nothing, just something I found at the library today."

He father took the book, running a hand through his own red hair. "Hogwarts Best Kept Secrets? I heard about this before, every year it automatically adds the best kept secrets that students find, and writes the story from their points of view. There are quite a few things in here that you shouldn't be reading," he said as he looked down at the girl.

"But Uncle Ron, it's just a book." She said in a weak tone.

"I wonder if there is anything from our year in here," he said. "Which one were you reading?"

"Hate and Love," she said quietly. Ron turned the pages quickly and read over it. His face dropped and he let the book fall from his hands. "Did you know them Uncle Ron?"

"Yes," he said to her as he stared at the book on the ground.

"Did they work out?" The young girl asked with hope in her eyes.

Ron's eyes glistened with tears. He sat next to her. "I'm going to tell you the truth, because it's better to let you know what happened back then. No, they didn't work out. Malfoy was sick and twisted; the year he had spent with his father had forced him that way. Hermione was young and naïve. They had a stormy relationship that went on three years after the end of school. He beat her, she beat him; they hated each other always. They may have loved each other, but it didn't stop the hate. The final battle claimed a lot of lives, Hermione's was one of them. She dies very bravely, saving Harry's life. Malfoy, he lost everything when she died. She had become everything to him, and he soon realized how much he had loved her and how little he had hated her. He committed suicide three months after her death."

"Did you love her?" The young girl asked.

"Very much so," Ron replied, "Harry did too. Not in the romantic sense, but she was our best friend. Your mom loved her too. We all did, she was a wonderful person."

"Did you ever love Malfoy?" The girl asked.

"No," Ron said. Just then, a platinum blonde girl walked in, her hazel eyes gleaming while she held onto a book. "It didn't stop us from helping to raise their daughter," he whispered.

"Guys, I found this cool book on simple spells. Let's go test them out." The young girl said the same eagerness in her that Hermione and Malfoy had had. "I have to be ready for Hogwarts; I'm going to be the best in my class.

"There's no doubt that you will, with the way your mother and father were." Ginny said as she walked in, obviously pregnant. "Now go along, have fun."

The two girls left as Harry took his wife's hand. They walked over to Ron, who had picked up the book. "Hogwarts Best Kept Secrets? Why do you have that?" Harry asked.

"Your daughter had it; Hermione and Malfoy are in here. Apparently Hermione was one of the Best Kept Secrets of our year." Ron said.

Harry sighed. "She wasn't a secret," he said. "Everyone who knew her loved her, even Malfoy." The three of them stood there in silence, before moving on. The past was behind them, they had learned to move on so that they could raise Hermione and Malfoy's daughter right. But they would never forget Hermione, even if they could. They had named her daughter Hermione Helena Malfoy. They hoped Hermione would be okay with that, since she hadn't lived long enough to name the baby. Ron smiled and the three of them walked away, towards the two young girls that were practicing spells.

-x-


End file.
